


Voices

by tridecaphilia



Category: Matthew Swift Series - Kate Griffin, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridecaphilia/pseuds/tridecaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voices aren't always a sign of madness. Sometimes they'd just the result of a brilliant, if abnormal, mind. AKA the one where Sherlock is a wereman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal under the same username.

Voices weren’t always madness. Sometimes they were just pieces to a person, or to… whatever Sherlock was. Could you call a person a person if they were only a person some of the time? Were they still a person if sometimes they were a cat, or a rat, or a fox?

That was the question. The question asked by one of the two voices warring in Sherlock’s head, two pieces to his… being.

That one asked, did it matter?

Did it devalue his observations so much if he made them with senses stronger than a human’s?

Did it make him so much less of a person if he sometimes roamed the city with four legs instead of two?

Was he really less of a genius if he used the nose of a fox and the eyes of a cat to search the streets?

Was he less worth saving because he could have escaped the sniper in a second by changing shape?

Was he less worth saving because with the strength he had, he could have gotten them both out of the rubble?

Was he less of a person because his rapid healing wasn’t due to luck but to species?

Would John really hate him if he knew?

Did being a—even in his mind he choked on the word—did being a _wereman_ change things so much?

The one voice agonized over this.

The other voice simply answered, _yes._


End file.
